


Siren Song

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rating: G<br/>Pairing: Aoi/OC<br/>Diclaimer: I do not own Aoi no matter how I wish otherwise.<br/>Requested by <a href="http://reilaruki.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Aoi/OC  
> Diclaimer: I do not own Aoi no matter how I wish otherwise.  
> Requested by [](http://reilaruki.deviantart.com/)

Aoi walked down a familiar path, the wind snapping his raven hair around his face. The smell of salt filled his senses as he neared the shore line. He could hear the faint sounds of small waves breaking on sand. The sky was dark, only a few twinkling stars able to be seen by dark eyes that seemed far too intelligent for his own good. All in all, it was a quiet night. 

The raven haired beauty sat down on a rock and carefully pulled off his shoes. Picking them up, he got back up and started out across the sand, still warm from the sun that had once shown so brightly that day but quickly cooling. He kept his gaze locked on the powder beneath his feet watching for shells and fish stranded from the waves, steadily becoming entranced with his toes digging into the sand with each passing step. In his mind, he counted each. One. Two. Three. FourOn and on. Each step drawing him closer to  
the refuge he sought. 

He knew these steps to well. These nights. Every night like this, when the moon was gone from sight and the world seemed far too quiet for even him. These nights drew him out of the solitude of his apartment and into the open air, lured him to a small alcove of rocks on the beach, like a sirens song. 

But the song did not play only for him. Proof of that came when he stepped into the familiar group of rocks only to see another. A young girl. She was much younger than himself, slender and adorable. She was American by the looks, though he could easily be wrong. He had never been very good at that. But even so, he'd know her no matter when or where he saw her.

For a year now, maybe longer, this face had been here. Without fail, whenever the sea called out to him, he'd find her in this exact spot as if the beach had called to her as well. All he knew of her was her nameReila. Ironic considering that was a title of one of his bands songs. 

As far as he could tell, she didn't know him either, though the chances were unlikely in Japan. She would have seen his face one way or another. She never brought it up though. The only words ever exchanged between them one of greeting and their names when they'd first met. That first night they'd sat there in silence watching the waves break and every night since. The silence didn't feel quite so deafening with her for company and he appreciated her silent companionship.

It was that companionship he was there for tonight. Without a word, he set down his shoes and climbed up taking a seat beside her. Their feet dangled in the air, the breeze tickling their toes. Silence enveloped them once more, the pair watching inky water roll over the ground just below them. It was amazing how beautifully ominous the once bright water could look once shrouded in shadows. 

And so the pair sat there until the creepings of dawn. The soft glow of the sun as it slowly inched up over the horizon, once dark water now starting to shimmer with oranges and reds beyond compare. The sounds of gulls rang out, the day starting and breaking the muted trance that had descended on the pair. With the silence now broken, they were dragged back to a sleepy reality. Getting up, they made their way down the rocks and gathered their things. With nothing more than a bow of their heads, Aoi and Reila went their separate ways, returning to their lives until the next siren song called out to them.


End file.
